Inseparable
by Zammie4eva
Summary: based on Naruto Shippuden episode 147. Naruto and Sasuke are glued together for three days? will the rivlas remain enemies? or will something blossom from the experience? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Inseparable **

**Based on Naruto Shippuden episode 194. Sasuke and Naruto's hand have been stuck together, and now they have to live with each other for three days! Can something blossom out of this? Or will the rivals remain enemies?**

**Prologue **

_How did it end up like this dattebayo?_ Naruto wondered. _How did we get to here?_

**~flashback~**

"We're going to split into two teams and lie in wait for them," Kakashi-sensei told his three students.

They were on a mission to retrieve a golden statue stolen by bandits from a feudal lord's daughter.

The three genin and their jounin teacher sat in a diamond shape in a clearing, discussing their plan to get the statue back.

"In terms of balance," Kakashi-sensei went on. "I guess I should go alone, and the three of you will be together."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked. "Are you saying Sasuke needs all the help he can get?"

Sasuke, who was facing their teacher, scowled and turned to glare at the blonde.

"No, you're the hindrance," he said irritably.

Naruto made a sour face.

While Sasuke turned back to Kakashi-sensei, the blonde grit his teeth. _That teme! _He cursed.

"I'm not up to your level yet, but surely three to one is too much." Sasuke said. "Why don't you take Naruto off my hands? Subtract his skill from yours and we'll be even."

"Huh?" great stars appeared in Sakura's eyes.

Inner Sakura winked and skated in a circle. "Sasuke-kun, is that just a clever approach so you and I can be alone together?" Inner Sakura cried blowing a kiss and several hearts went whooshing around her.

Naruto saw her love-struck face and growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "You've got to be kidding me dattebayo!" he shouted.

He turned to Sasuke and began literally screaming with rage right in his ear. "Why would you subtract my skill?" he demanded.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and didn't even flinch at the harsh shouting, "Because you have nothing to add," he said calmly.

"NANI?" Naruto screamed.

Sakura squealed happily and began waving her head back and forth, fists clenched at her chest in passion. "Sasuke-kun wants to be with me so much he's getting impatient!" she cried.

"You're just as irritating!" Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi-sensei set a bamboo stick on the ground and lighting coursed through the ground from it, electrocuting the three genin.

Robotically, they turned to him.

"Listen up," he said. "I'll watch the pier, and you three will keep an eye on this path in the forest,"

**~end flashback~**

So, a normal everyday mission. Nothing unusual about it. But that was just the beginning.

Sasuke and Naruto managed to get the statue, but Sakura was kidnapped by the bandits.

Also, to add to their problems, their hands had been glued together with gooey chakra.

Apparently the lead bandit was so evil his chakra came out a gooey substance and he could excrete it from his palms.

The two tried several different ways to break the chakra. Some of them painful

Firstthey pulled away from each other, trying to snap the chakra.

They gritted their teeth as they pulled, but ultimately they snapped back like a rubber band, their heads smashing into each other.

Then they tried something else.

They ran at a boulder and punched hard, a few seconds later pain rippled through them and mechanically they pulled back.

Pain was written all over Naruto's face, and while Sasuke was more composed, he couldn't stop his eye twitching.

Then they stood and the top of a waterfall, looking at each other they nodded and jumped.

There was a rock sticking out from near the bottom that they were aiming for.

Their conjoined hands hit the rock and they went under the water, desperately trying to swim away so the chakra would snap.

But unfortunately the rubber band action happened again and they were propelled upwards, back up the waterfall.

Even more unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) their lips were smashed together as they fell back down.

They fell into the water and resurfaced quickly, spitting out the effects on the 'kiss'.

"Why is it always with you?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"That's my line!" Naruto snapped.

They both looked at their still-joined hands and sighed deeply, looking away, both blushing from the fact that they had once again kissed. Accidently or not.

Naruto sighed to himself.

**~small flashback~**

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried adoringly, clinging to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked at her like a dead fish was attached to him.

"Hey, I did my best too," Naruto complained. _Damn teme, always gets all the credit._

"This is ridiculous dattebayo!" Naruto put his foot to the chakra and tried his best to break it off his hand. "How come you of all people can't undo this Kakashi-sensei!"

"Remember that boss said so too," Sakura said trying not to laugh. "It'll crumbled apart in two or three days."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened and they redoubled their efforts to free themselves. "Like I can put up with him for that long!" Sasuke said.

"That's my line dattebayo!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sakura giggled behind her hands.

Suddenly Naruto stopped struggling. "Ah man, I think I gotta go," he said urgently.

"Not again!" Sasuke said in disbelief, who needs to go that often?

"This time it's number two dattebayo," Naruto grinned placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke panicked. "You've got to be kidding me," he said as Naruto forced him away to the trees.

"Don't you dare Naruto!"

"Aw c'mon, we already peed together," Naruto said.

"This is worse!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura gave a completely-weirded-out face and turned away from the scene with a 'hmph!'.

**~end small flashback~**

_This is going to be hell dattebayo, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oi dobe, wake up we gotta go," Sasuke said snapping his fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Ah. Right." Naruto said getting up.

"What were you thinking about so hard anyway?" Sasuke asked as they followed Sakura and Kakashi-sensei back to the village.

"About how much I'm gonna hate this dattebayo!" Naruto snapped.

"Hey do you think I like the idea of being stuck to you for a week any better?" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto growled.

"Come on you two, it won't be so bad," Sakura said to them.

"Yeah, but you're not the one attached to the idiot," Sasuke said.

"Hey! I hate being stuck to you twice as much teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Trust me, I hate it more usuratonkachii!" Sasuke yelled.

"I hate you so much!" Naruto shouted.

"Right back at you dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Calm down you two." Kakashi-sensei said, perverted book in hand.

"First you have to figure out whose house you're staying in."

Sasuke snorted in contempt. "There's no way I am setting foot inside this idiot's trash pile," he said.

"What did you say?" Naruto challenged.

"That you'll stay at Sasuke's," Kakashi-sensei cut in.

"Nani? I am so not staying in that gloomy place, have you seen the Uchiha complex?" he said.

"Have you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well…not really. From a distance I have, and it looks like a graveyard," Naruto stammered.

Sasuke growled, his Sharingan showing. Naruto's words had brought back old memories of the Uchiha Massacre. "Say that again." He demanded.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down." Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"First you'll go to Naruto's apartment and get his things, then you'll go to the Uchiha complex. Missions are hereby cancelled for the week, but feel free to train."

Sasuke groaned. "This has to be the worst moment of my life," he muttered.

"Yeah right back at you," Naruto grumbled.

They both sighed.


	2. Day 1 The Uchiha Mansion

**Chapter two! There's gonna be four chapters to this I think, and I'm not sure if I want to add a lemon to this, do you think I should?**

**Day one – the Uchiha Mansion**

"You actually live here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the apartment block Naruto resided in.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Naruto snapped.

"Not particularly, but then I haven't seen the inside yet," he replied.

Naruto growled.

They went up the stairs to Naruto's apartment, where the words 'demon' and 'monster' had been spray-painted on it.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto didn't look at him as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Inside there was a window smashed, a rock lying where it had fallen on impact. There was a note stuck to the rock and Sasuke picked it up as they passed it to get to Naruto's bedroom.

He read the note.

You are a disgusting demon and don't deserve to live in Konoha.

You don't deserve to be alive, I'm surprised the Hokage has let you stay this long.

Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, why don't you go cry to your mummy?

Oh that's right, she's dead isn't she? I suppose you could go to your friends…

If you had any.

If you had any sense, you'd kill yourself and rid your disgusting presence from the face of the earth.

Sasuke regarded the note in disgust.

He looked over at Naruto, who had been silent and tight-lipped since they got there.

Why…what is this? Who would do this to Naruto? Sure he's annoying, but this is harassment. He thought.

Not because he cared, of course not, why would he care about the idiot? He was merely curious.

"Naruto –"

"What?" Naruto snapped turning to Sasuke, his eyes full of rage. Sasuke flinched at the anger directed towards me.

"I – never mind." Sasuke stammered. Why am I acting so nervous? Who cares if he's mad, he's always mad at me, so why am I acting this way?

Naruto snorted and resumed packing his things.

Silence ensued as Naruto put things into his little bag.

"Does that always happen?" Sasuke asked softly.

Wait a minute, softly? What the hell am I doing? Sasuke's mind screamed.

He noticed Naruto stiffened. "Yeah." He said finally.

Sasuke didn't ask why, though he wanted to. He was afraid of the answer he'd receive. Or if he'd get any at all.

What is wrong with me? Why should I care if people hate the dobe, hell I hate him too I should be joining these people.

But somehow, his heart just wasn't in those thoughts, not while he watched the way Naruto's usually happy aura sunk to a depressed presence.

Naruto was annoying, and an idiot, but he was a good person. He had a pure heart and good intentions and ideals, he was a happy person, and caring. Why would someone do that to him?

Of course, not because Sasuke cared. He was simply curious.

"I'm done. Let's go," Naruto said pulling Sasuke along.

They left the apartment and went down the road, heading for the Uchiha complex.

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to make an estimate on how much I'll hate this, and then see if it matches at the end of three days, there's something to do I suppose." He said.

"It's not like I asked for it or anything dobe," Sasuke replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," Naruto said stiffly.

Sasuke fell silent.

"…They're gone." He ventured.

"What?" Naruto asked looking back at him.

"Your dattebayos. They're gone." Sasuke repeated.

What the hell, why do I even care if his annoying catch phrase is missing from his speech patterns? Less irritation!

Suddenly Naruto was grinning.

"Ah, they do that from time to time dattebayo, they have a mind of their own." He said cheerfully.

Sasuke was confused. His aura had completely changed in the span of three seconds.

Please don't tell me he's bipolar, that's all I need. Sasuke thought.

~time skip~

"Woah! This place is huge dattebayo!" Naruto cried when they entered the Uchiha complex. "And empty." He added.

Sasuke was silent.

"You live here all by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"…Yes. Now stop talking, I just got over a Naruto-headache," he said.

Naruto made a face. "Hmph! Teme! Fine be that way, like I'd ever want to talk to you anyway dattebayo," he snapped looking away.

"Yeah well like I'd ever want you to talk to me anyway," Sasuke replied.

He tugged roughly on the sticky chakra when Naruto stopped to look at something, making Naruto stumble before he could follow again.

As they entered a building and went down a long hall, Naruto looked around at the walls.

They were bare but there was several light patches, where pictures had once been nailed to the wall, there were holes where the nails had been.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, but Sasuke refused to look at him.

He caught his eye once and with a look Sasuke warned him not to ask, and so Naruto pressed his lips together and said nothing.

"This is your room I'm guessing," Naruto said when they stopped at an open door.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto put his bag by the door and sighed irritably. "So, how is this going to work dattebayo?"

"I think…like it or not, we're going to have to at least be civil to each other," Sasuke said reluctantly, like the whole idea pained him.

Naruto glared. "Oh because being nice to me is so difficult, I mean the whole world would end if you said something that wasn't evil dattebayo,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can manage it, whether you care to know or not, I am capable of civility."

"Hmph. And here I was thinking you read some weird ninja rule that said you weren't allowed to be civil," Naruto said gruffly.

He would have crossed his arms if he could. Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"Look, you hate me, and I hate you, and we both want this to be over quickly, so if we stop arguing it'll go by a lot faster, it's not like I want to be civil to you, I have to in my situation." He said.

He pulled Naruto into the room and his sharp ears almost missed the words Naruto mumbled, "…I don't hate you…"

"Eh?" he turned to Naruto.

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything," Naruto said convincingly.

"…Must've heard wrong," Sasuke said continuing to drag Naruto into his room.

"Ne, teme?"

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. "What dobe?" he snapped.

"…Well, about the whole 'civil' thing, I was thinking –

"You shouldn't do that you might hurt yourself," Sasuke interrupted looking through his wardrobe for a futon.

Instead of yelling at him and getting frustrated, Naruto grinned.

He chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Naruto, are you ill?" he asked.

Naruto smiled widely at him. "You're funny." He said.

"Huh?" Sasuke was more than a little worried at this point. "I insulted you and you thought it was funny?"

"Well put it this way, it was less nasty than your usual insults." Naruto said. "Anyway, I was thinking, about this being civil thing, that maybe…no never mind, it's a bad idea,"

Sasuke didn't push the subject, he didn't really care anyway.

He pulled down a futon for Naruto to sleep on, vaguely remembering his mother would sleep on it next to his bed when he had a nightmare, back then…

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts and placed it on the floor.

He became aware that Naruto was calling his name.

"Sasuke, you okay? You spaced out there for a second," Naruto said.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

Naruto titled his head to one side like a puppy, "You sure?"

"Yes, now drop it before I knock you out," Sasuke snapped.

He was getting more and more irritated with the blonde as the minutes ticked by.

What was it with Naruto and wanting to know everything about everyone?

Well, granted Naruto hadn't exactly asked him anything yet, but Sasuke could tell he'd wanted to, and now he was asking if he was alright.

He gritted his teeth. He hated it when people asked him that, because he was most definitely not alright. And people took his 'yes' for an answer, not bothering to check to see if it wasn't true.

Like Sakura.

And Kakashi.

But Naruto had checked…he'd asked again, he hadn't believed Sasuke's 'yes' like others did. Pfft, not that it mattered, why would a dobe like him matter?

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes moron, what is it this time?" he asked tiredly.

Naruto made a face, "Can you stop calling me that? I am NOT an IDIOT!"

Sasuke cringed at the loudness of Naruto's voice.

"I'm sick of everyone calling me that, assuming I'm just a happy idiot who will smile and doesn't understand the insults people say behind my back, or the cold glares I get from everyone in the village, just because I am what I am! It's not my fault and I can't help it, and I'm sick of trying so hard to please everyone and be respected and accepted only to be put down again and again and again! I'm sick of you never acknowledging me when you would be dead if it wasn't for me! Like it or not we make a good team and I don't care how much you dislike me, you're like a brother to me Sasuke, you're the closest thing to family I've ever had, and I don't care what you think of me – well okay that's a lie but whatever!" Naruto raged.

Sasuke stood there, stunned at Naruto's outburst, while Naruto used his sleeve to scrub away the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot." Naruto said. "Not that anyone would care to know, especially you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. Any of that. "…Okay Naruto, I'm sorry. You're not an idiot."

"Hmph! You're just saying that because now I'm pissed off," Naruto huffed.

"Well…it makes you feel better doesn't it?" Sasuke asked.

Again, why do I even care? So what if he's angry, who cares?

"No! I hate it when people say things they don't mean." Naruto said.

Sasuke was stumped. This wasn't the Naruto he knew. Or…did he even know Naruto at all?

"Anyway, not like it matters, no one cares, least of all you. And if you tell anyone about this I will kill you,"

Naruto said it so calmly that Sasuke instantly believed he would kill him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he said.

"Good. Now we can return to normal, it's getting late, should we turn in? I'm tired," Naruto said.

The abrupt change of subject shocked Sasuke, and he nodded numbly.

And so they went to bed, the sun had set and the moonlight was streaming through the window.

~time skip~

Midnight

Sasuke was woken in the middle of the night by sniffles.

First he thought he was still asleep, but when the sniffles turned to sobs he opened his eyes, realising his arm was shaking.

Wondering why he looked down, his hand still stuck to Naruto's was shaking, and he saw the huddled form of Naruto, trying to stifle his crying.

For once Sasuke ignored the nagging voice in his head and sprang up, jumping down to the huddled Naruto.

Something about the shaking blonde reminded him of himself when he was alone, and he felt a desperate need to help him.

"Ssh…ssh Naruto, it's okay, it's okay…" he said drawing the blonde close to him.

Naruto calmed down a little and stopped crying. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Huh? Why are you sorry? You haven't got anything to be sorry about," Sasuke said.

"So what, crying isn't weakness to an Uchiha?" Naruto half-snapped.

"You're not an Uchiha." Sasuke replied calmly. "Now tell me, why were you crying?"

"None of your business," Naruto said.

"Naruto…"

"I don't have to tell you, and I won't." Naruto said defiantly.

"Hn. Fine. Like I care anyway," Sasuke went back to bed, leaving Naruto where he was.

**A/N**

**Don't forget to review people, it's that button right down there, right there click on it or DIE! …Ahem. Anyway, review. **


	3. Day 2 The Kyuubi Jinchuriki

**Chapter three! So, when I said four chappies I meant four not including the prologue, so there's still another two chapters to go. Enjoy.**

**Day two – the Kyuubi Jinchuriki**

Waking up to Naruto crying the night before had been disturbing.

Disturbing because Sasuke…was worried.

He wanted to know why Naruto had been so upset, and then find a way to make it better.

He didn't understand his feelings towards the blonde, or even what his feelings towards the blonde were, but he was beyond trying to understand.

Sasuke liked to bury his feelings. Sadness from the loss of his family, care for his team (not that he'd ever show it, though sometimes it seeped through his mask), anger at himself for his weakness.

All he kept on the surface was hatred for Itachi.

But now…weird and over-protectiveness for Naruto was shoving its way past the hatred, and Sasuke found himself less and less angry the more he spent time with Naruto.

Granted he technically couldn't get away from Naruto, but still, he couldn't help watching him when he wasn't looking.

His gaze lingered on him longer than it should, his voice grew softer and less mean, and he wasn't insulting him to be cruel anymore.

Of course of this had developed in about five hours ago, leaving a very confused and irritated Sasuke watching the blonde eat ramen.

One handed.

Even the young Uchiha had to admit it looked funny.

So when Naruto dropping some ramen and screamed in frustration for the seventh time, he was fully justified in chuckling in amusement.

He tried to hide it behind his hand but Naruto saw it anyway and stared

"Did you just…laugh?" he asked, looking at Sasuke as though he were an alien.

"Am I not allow to, I am physically able aren't I?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto shook his head. "No it's not that I just…I've never seen you laugh before dattebayo."

"Yeah well, I haven't for a long time," Sasuke looked away.

"Oh…well I like it, you should do it more often. Hehe, you almost looked human for a second there," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "Really? I'll keep that in mind. Are you finished?"

"Ugh…yeah I can't eat it with one hand, we can go dattebayo." Naruto replied.

"Good, I was getting bored." Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's scowl, got up and pulled the blonde along with him.

As they were walking down the street, Sasuke picked up on people whispering.

"There's that demon boy," a woman whispered to her mother, "That poor Uchiha boy, having to be attached to _that."_

"Look at him, filthy disgusting beast, walking around like he was a right to be alive," a man hissed to his wife.

"I feel sorry for that young Uchiha, I'd hate to have to be associated with that _thing." _The wife agreed.

Sasuke listened and noticed Naruto's shoulders droop.

"Are they talking about you…Naruto?" Sasuke asked even though he knew Naruto wouldn't answer him.

When they got back to the Uchiha mansion, and after Sasuke had tried and failed to ask Naruto what was wrong thirteen times, he had had enough and pinned the boy down in the hallway on the floor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tell me right now before I lose it completely!" he snapped.

"No! You'll have to kill me first dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't tempt me, I may just do that!"

"Then go ahead it's not like anyone would miss me !" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was stunned. He leaned in close to Naruto's face, forcing the blonde to look up at him.

"I would." He said.

"Y…You would?" Naruto asked.

_I would? _Sasuke's negativity asked.

"Of course. You're my team mate, besides you can't leave me with Sakura I'd never survive." Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

Naruto chuckled weakly.

"But I'm still not letting you up until you answer me," Sasuke continued.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's cobalt eyes. "You'd hate me. Well, even more than you already do dattebayo," he said sadly.

"…I don't hate you," Sasuke found himself whispering.

Naruto looked back at him. "And you don't hate me, do you?"

"No, I don't hate you. But you'll hate me if you knew,"

"No I wouldn't. Whatever it is Naruto you can tell me. Dobe I'm your friend and as much as I loathe to admit it –"

Sasuke grinned a little to show Naruto he was joking – "I care about you. I don't really know why, but there it is. Now tell me,"

"…Okay dattebayo. But can you let me up?"

Sasuke obeyed and let Naruto off the ground.

So they sat in the hallway and Naruto took a deep breath.

"You've heard of the Nine-tails right?" he asked.

"Yes, it attacked the Leaf Village, the Fourth killed it," Sasuke answered.

Naruto shook his head. "You can't kill a demon. The Fourth could only seal it away. He sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby to save the village, that baby became known as a Jinchuriki." Naruto looked down.

"That baby was me. I became the host of the Kyuubi, and a Jinchuriki at birth. The villagers hate me because all they see when they look at me is the demon I have inside me, they don't acknowledge me for who I really am dattebayo."

Sasuke stared. And blinked. And stared. Naruto waited patiently for his reaction, and inside Sasuke's mind, his thoughts were reeling.

_Naruto's a Jinchuriki. That would explain why he has no family, and everyone has always called him a nuisance, and why no one would go near him._

_It would explain his need to be acknowledged and respected, it would explain the whispering and the things I found in his apartment. _

_Those damn villagers treat him like dirt because of something that isn't even his fault! He was a baby, it isn't like _he's _the Kyuubi himself! The nerve!_

Sasuke's face turned into a dangerous glare and Naruto got ready for the beating he was sure was coming next.

"Those villagers," Sasuke spat. "They treat you like this, all because you're a Jinchuriki? How dare they judge someone like that! They should be thanking you, you're the only thing that stands between them and the demon, those selfish morons have no idea who you are, they don't even think about how you feel. It's not like it was your fault, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Naruto stared in astonishment. Sasuke looked away, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for ignoring you back then, and now, and for being so cruel. I didn't know." He said.

"How could you? It was a forbidden subject in the village, and I also put up a mask, to make it look like I was a happy idiot so as to not to make them hate me even more, but it didn't help dattebayo," Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Why didn't he notice this before? His team mate was in so much pain over this, Sasuke couldn't believe he didn't see this!

His feelings for Naruto exploded and he felt this fierce protectiveness rise inside him, without thinking he hugged Naruto tightly (well, with one hand considering he was still stuck to Naruto) and Naruto froze.

"I'm going to take care of from now on Naruto, I'll protect you from everyone, I promise, you won't go through that anymore." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "…You…Sasuke…" slowly, Naruto bent his head into Sasuke's neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sasuke found that he enjoyed holding Naruto, like his body somehow fit with his. He was puzzled at this.

"Unfortunately this means I'll have to be nice to you," Sasuke said pulling away.

He made a face like he was going to die because of it, and Naruto smiled. "Thanks Sasuke," he said.

"See I'm not all bad." Sasuke grinned.

"…You know something? I don't think I've ever seen you this expressive dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Because I haven't been. Call me crazy, but I feel like I can be me with you, I dunno what it is, but I like it. It's been a long time since I could say that." Sasuke said.

"Ha! I knew it! The Great Uchiha even yearns for my company! Oh yeah, I rule!" Naruto cheered leaping up, dragging Sasuke with him.

"Hey hey don't let it get to your head usuratonkachii, and I do no 'yearn for your company', you're still a headache," Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah dattebayo." Naruto said unbelievingly. "Whadda wanna do now teme?"

"Well…I don't really do much besides train, and it's going to be hard with us like this," Sasuke said.

"Hmm…you're so fun teme, looks like I gotta teach you how to loosen up, let's go dattebayo!"

Naruto literally dragged (led, because _no one _drags an Uchiha) out of the house and out into the village.

The blonde happily showed Sasuke what he liked to do when he wasn't on missions or training.

They went to Ichiraku's for the second time that day, Naruto still have troubling eating with one hand.

Technically you're supposed to eat ramen with one hand, but with one hand stuck somewhere else, Naruto felt overbalanced and couldn't do it, he needed his hand in front of him and to know he was in control of it, not just lying limply, unable to move.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up the hill to the Hokage Monument and they sat on the grass behind the heads.

"I always come up here when I can, you can see the whole village from here." Naruto told Sasuke.

"…Naruto can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Naruto said lying back on the ground.

"Don't you hate the village for the way they treat you, don't you want revenge?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, I used to. I used to hate them, because they hated me, and I didn't know why. When I found out about the Kyuubi, it just made it worse dattebayo. It wasn't my fault, yet everyone acted like it was. But then I started to understand. I mean, the Kyuubi had killed families and friends, and I found I could understand that hurt and upset people, looking for someone to blame for their loved ones deaths, chose me because I had the killer inside me dattebayo." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was amazed. Naruto was an idiot, and yet sometimes he said the wisest things.

"And so you just take it because of that?" he asked.

"Well yeah. If I can help those people to get rid of their hurt, then yeah I'll take it dattebayo," Naruto answered.

"That's…deep." Sasuke said.

"Hehe, you don't know me as well as you think," Naruto grinned.

"No," Sasuke agreed. "But I'd like to,"

Naruto frowned up at him. "I dunno Sasuke, I mean I kinda don't trust many people, in fact I don't trust anyone, with my true self dattebayo,"

"Well then, I'll just have to earn that trust." Sasuke said casually.

And he would earn that trust. For reasons Sasuke had stopped questioning, he wanted Naruto to trust him, to confide in him, and wanted to help Naruto, encourage him, protect him, and care for him.

_Is that what people call, the beginning of love?_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's peaceful face and wondered.

_Do I love him? _

**Cliffy! Don't miss the next chapter folks, it's gonna be good!**


	4. Day 3 The Uchiha's Secret

**Chapter four! So, second last chapter and I won't be putting in a lemon I've decided, I'm keeping it strictly orange juice. So in this chapter: The Uchiha secret comes out! Dun-dun-dun. What will Naruto do? Let's find out.**

**Day three – The Uchiha's Secret**

Life at the Uchiha complex had become so much better, now that Sasuke and Naruto were on good terms.

Naruto yawned, trying to wake himself up while Sasuke was attempting to cook with one hand.

"Could you hold this?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and held the frying pan while Sasuke flipped the eggs.

"Done. We can eat," he said.

"Finally! I'm so starving I could even eat Sasuke's cooking," Naruto said.

"Oi! My cooking isn't bad," Sasuke said flicking Naruto on the forehead.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Naruto replied.

Naruto ate the eggs put on his plate thoughtfully**.**

"Well? What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not ramen but…I like it. It's good, you know I wish I could cook like you," Naruto said.

"I'll have to teach so you can actually eat something other than ramen, because that can't be healthy." Sasuke replied.

Naruto shrugged. "Hasn't been so bad up 'til this point. Man these are good! I may just have to come round here for breakfast,"

Sasuke smiled. "Really? No one's ever said that to me before,"

"My guess is no one's been here to say that," Naruto said.

"Well yeah that's true, but still, thanks. To have the ramen-loving Naruto compliment another food source is a miracle in itself, it makes me a little proud of my cooking," Sasuke replied.

"Good. Glad to be of service," Naruto smiled.

After they ate Naruto looked out at the walls, still wondering why the pictures had been taken down.

He knew that Sasuke wouldn't tell him, it was a rule that Uchihas didn't reveal secrets.

But then, it was a rule that Uchihas don't act like Sasuke had acted towards Naruto so far.

Maybe, if her worked at it, he could get Sasuke to trust him?

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked catching Naruto's serious tone.

"That man…Itachi…he's your brother isn't he? The man you have to kill?"

Sasuke stiffened and his Sharigan flared up. "Uchiha Itachi…yes."

"Why do you have to kill him?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked away and didn't answer. Naruto sighed. Looks like he wouldn't get an answer from the Uchiha this time.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, I mean it's not like it's any of my business anyway," he said.

After a long moment of silence, by a an exchange of looks, the two got up and left the Uchiha estate.

Walking down the streets, with no idea why, the two boys didn't look at each other, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Naruto saw a familiar sight.

Three ninja were standing by the gate, three ninja from the Sand.

The girl with the fan was scowling at something the painted one said, while the red head was hiding a smirk.

It was the redhead that sparked Naruto's attention.

"GAARA!" He shouted.

Sasuke jumped at the volume of Naruto's voice, and glared when he saw who Naruto was shouting to.

Gaara looked up at his name, saw Naruto and smiled, then looked with a raised non-existent eyebrow at Sasuke.

In a blur of sand he was next to the blonde, looking at their conjoined hands.

"What happened to you?" he asked Naruto.

Not Sasuke, Naruto. He would never speak to Sasuke.

"Oh it's a long story. This guy had like this sticky chakra and he shot it at us, and now we're stuck, it should crumble soon, we've been like this for two days." Naruto explained.

"My condolences, I would hate to be connected to an Uchiha for three days," Gaara said.

"Um, I am right here you know." Sasuke said insulted.

"I know." Gaara sounded amused.

"Aw Gaa-ra, don't be mean to Sasuke." Naruto chided. Sasuke seriously didn't like the way Naruto said Gaara's name in two syllables, and so childishly. Or the way he looked at him.

Or the way Gaara looked at Naruto. It made Sasuke see red. And he didn't have a clue why.

…well, maybe a few ideas sprang to mind.

"My apologies, I am experimenting with sarcasm, courtesy of Kankuro." Gaara said.

Not to Sasuke, Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "What are you doing in Konoha? You here on a mission?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "We're on an assignment, something to do with the treaties I don't know I wasn't really listening,"

"Gaa-ra, looks like I'm rubbing off on you," Naruto grinned.

"So it would seem. I just heard the words 'mission' and 'Konoha' and wouldn't take no for an answer. I've missed you," Gaara gave an easy smile and Naruto beamed.

"Really? You have? I missed you too!" he cried.

"Naruto can we _please _go now? This conversation is boring me to death," Sasuke complained loudly.

Gaara glared at him. Sasuke glared right back.

"Okay teme, we can go. I'll catch up with you later 'kay Gaara?"

Gaara nodded. "I should get going anyway. It was good to see you Naruto,"

"You too." Naruto waved even as Sasuke dragged him away.

"Anyway you big bully, where are we going?" Naruto huffed.

Gaara was a close friend of Naruto's, and he didn't appreciate the way Sasuke treated him.

"…Somewhere special." Sasuke said getting an idea.

"Really? Where, where?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "You'll know it when we get there dobe, now calm down, " he said.

He led them over the training field, through a little bit of wood, before he came to a little creek.

Sasuke directed Naruto down the creek to where the was a spring, and a cave entrance obscured by a tree.

"It's…beautiful." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "Isn't it? I used to come here a lot when I was young, no one knows about it but me, it's my secret place." He said.

Naruto beamed. "And you're showing it to me? Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto hugged him but he went too fast and caught the Uchiha off guard. (and who in the world can do that?)

They crashed to the ground and Sasuke pushed Naruto off him so he could breathe.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned and scratched his neck. "Hehe, sorry about that."

Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto along with him.

They took their shoes off and sat with their feet in the water, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Naruto." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto whipped his head round to look at the gloomy expression of the Uchiha.

"I think…you should know…about me. About Itachi. I think I can trust you with this," Sasuke said.

Naruto edged closer. "Yes Sasuke?" he said in a hushed voice.

"When I was small, my older brother Itachi," Sasuke paused to snort in contempt, "My brother who I idolised and loved." He added.

"Well, while I was at school, my brother killed our family, along with every other Uchiha in the village, he tried to kill me too, but he wanted to torture me and keep me alive instead."'

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's why I have to kill him, I have to avenge my clan and show him who's better than who once and for all."

The blonde was silent for a long time, when finally, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder. Naruto hugged him again, though more gentler than before.

The Uchiha sighed and leaned back into the blonde, closing his eyes and savouring the feel of Naruto's arm around him.

Looks like he _was _in love with him.

Naruto released him and they sat back up, shoulder to shoulder, in silence.

Sasuke abruptly got up again and pulled Naruto along behind him.

Naruto didn't ask any questions, and let himself be dragged back to the Uchiha complex.

When they got in the door, Naruto tripped in the hall and came crashing down on Sasuke.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Sasuke complained rolling them so Naruto's back was on the floor.

"Sorry." Naruto groaned.

Suddenly, their eyes locked. They held their stare for a very long time.

And by some silent agreement, they leaned in at the same time, and their lips connected.

They didn't even notice when the chakra crumbled away from their hands, they just kept kissing.

And kissing.

And kissing.

And kissing.

AND kissing some more.

They continued exploring the new physical part of their relationship without ever leaving the hallway, and never separating.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, because I usually kiss the people I hate senseless, get a grip dobe fo course I love you,"

Naruto blushed. He mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Sasuke said resting his forehead against Naruto's.

"I said I love you too," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him softly.


	5. Epilogue

**Last chappie! Ooh I LOVED writing this one the most, gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue – the Loved One**

_The next day_

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched happily.

The two boys already at the bridge cringed at the shrill tone.

"Naruto baka say good morning!" Sakura ordered.

"Oh shut up Sakura," Naruto grumbled. "Stop talking to me, you're annoying."

Sakura turned from shocked to furious in the span of a second.

She aimed a punch at Naruto's head, who barely batted an eyelash when he saw it coming.

Before it could hit Naruto, Sasuke's hand stopped her fist forcibly.

"Touch him and I will not hesitate to hurt you," he snarled.

Sakura pulled back in shock. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her and he and Naruto sat on the railing of the bridge, talking in low voices and exchanging smiles every now and then.

Sakura was even more confused than before. What had happened to her team mates in the last two days?

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?"

"You know how Gaara was here yesterday? Why were you glaring at him so much?"

Sasuke blushed. "I…um…" he stammered.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, were you jealous?" he said.

"No." Sasuke said instantly. "Maybe…yes."

Naruto chuckled and kissed him quickly so Sakura didn't see.

"Aw my Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be jealous," he said.

"Shut up Naru. And don't call me that," Sasuke said embarrassed.

Naruto laughed. "Wait, Naru?" he asked.

"Yeah, my new name for you. You don't like it?"

"No I like it. But…let's make it a private one, dobe is fine in public." Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded just as Kakashi-sensei turned up.

-time skip – moving on from the boring training (and I also can't be bothered writing it either)-

Naruto was walking home from the long day of training, aching all over, when he turned into the alley towards his apartment.

Suddenly a group of four men attacked him.

The first grabbed Naruto's collar and shoved him against the wall viciously.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh okay, here you go," the man threw him to the ground, where he glared up at his attackers.

"Let me go home and leave me the hell alone, you know I'm not allowed to fight you, so leave me be!" he shouted.

"Oh Lookie here, the demon's getting bold, let's teach him a lesson," the man grinned.

Before they could get anywhere near Naruto, there was a blur of blue and white and one man was on the ground in pain.

And hand shot out to catch another man by the throat, throwing him down next to the first guy.

The third went down next, soon followed by the fourth, then the fifth – the one speaking – was smashed into the wall and fell beside his friends.

"Had enough guys?" the figure stood in front of Naruto, shielding him in case they got up again.

"Sasuke, man I'm glad to see you," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke grinned.

"Ugh, you…you're helping this…this thing?" the fifth man rasped.

Sasuke glared and aim a kick at the rising man.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you will do well to remember it!" he snapped.

"And if any of you, _ever_, come near him again, you so much as look at him, and I will kill you." Sasuke added.

The men looked at Sasuke and knew he was being serious.

Slowly they scrambled away and Sasuke turned to help Naruto up.

They kissed.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said burying his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's arms came around him and held him tightly. "I love you," he said passionately. "And no else is going to ever treat you like that,"

Naruto squeezed Sasuke. "I love you too Sasuke, I love you too."

"Let's go home Naru,"

"Okay."

Sasuke moved in with Naruto the next day, and as long as Sasuke was with Naruto, the villagers left him well alone.

Naruto was never bothered by them again.

**The end! Thanks everybody who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the story, and remember, one more review won't hurt anybody *wink wink* lol.**


End file.
